


Daddy's Little Princess

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Reader is an assassin who works for mafia lord Xiumin.





	Daddy's Little Princess

You were seated, ready and armed. Your vantage point was a

You were seated, ready and armed. Your vantage point was a good distance away, an empty rooftop of an abandoned warehouse.

The night sky was without the presence of a moon, giving you just the perfect amount of darkness to cloak yourself in. Dressed in your dark tactical suit, binoculars in hand, you waited.

“They’re on their way,” you heard Sehun’s voice in your earpiece. “Two minutes.”

You were  _ready_.

Through your binoculars, you could see two town-cars pull up on opposite ends of the alleyway, blocking either exits.

Out of the black town-car, he came out.

 _Minseok_.

He was known as Xiumin by the underworld, feared for his ruthlessness and calculative nature. Leader of the organized crime syndicate that ran this city, Minseok was an effective leader. Extortions, frauds, kidnappings, money laundering, assassinations and drug-distribution, Minseok’s gang did it all.

It was his methamphetamine chemist who had turned to Minseok’s rival, David, betraying him for a greater sum of money.

Minseok’s right hand man, Junmyeon had arranged this meeting, between David, the defector chemist and Minseok.

Through your binoculars, you could see Minseok and Junmyeon step out of their black town-car.

The chemist and David stepped out of the white one.

Dropping your binoculars, you turned to the scope of your sniper rifle.

_Any moment now._

You could see Minseok talking to David, an agitated expression on his face. He had been hurt by the chemist’s betrayal, since  _he’d_  been the one to discover him and nurture him. Minseok had lifted the chemist from certain bankruptcy and made him a rich man, all in return for his methamphetamine formula. Only to be betrayed by him for more money.

You waited with bated breath, finger resting on the trigger of your rifle. Any moment now.

You were waiting for Minseok’s signal.

The four men in the alleyway argued for a few more minutes and then it happened.

Minseok reached into his blazer and drew out a Cuban cigar, lighting it up.

That was it.

You fired.

You shot David and the chemist in the back of their heads, watching their blood spatter and their bodies slump to the ground, a pool of blood forming around them.

“Well done,” you heard Sehun’s voice in your earpiece. You smirked.

Mission accomplished.

It was time to vanish.

_______________________

When you walked into your apartment later that night, you could sense his presence there.

You could smell a whiff of his favourite cologne along with the smoke of his favoured cigars on the air.

Sure enough, you found him, lounging on your couch.

The moment he spotted you, he was upon you.

“ _Kitten_ …” he breathed between hungered kisses, his hands undoing your ponytail, freeing your hair while his lips worked against yours with an urgency that always came after such meetings.

After seeing death.

The adrenaline rush did this to him.

Every time.

Before you knew it, he was kneeling before you, pressing your back against the nearest wall, undoing your jeans.

Tugging them down, he discarded them, before helping you remove your shoes, his lips placing soft kisses along your inner thighs.

You knew he was here to reward you for a job well done.

He touched you through the lace of your panties.

“You  _knew_  I’d be here, didn’t you, kitten?” he hummed in contentment, pressing his nose against the soaked fabric, inhaling the scent of your arousal. “You knew I’d be here to reward you, didn’t you?”

You sighed. “Yes, Daddy. I knew you’d be here. I’ve been such a good girl for you, haven’t I?”

“ _Yes_ , babygirl,” he breathed, slowly shifting the lace covering you to the side, before finally pressing his lips against your cunt. “Such a good girl…”

You moaned, your fingers curling into his hair, while he tasted you.

His tongue ran through your folds, sampling the sweetness of your essence, his hands resting on your hips, holding you in place.

“ _Daddy_ …” you moaned, head falling back against the wall, your hands working to unbutton your shirt and discard it. It had suddenly become too hot for clothes.

His hand crept between your legs, two fingers slipping into you with ease. You gasped.

Your hips began to roll into his hand, bucking against his mouth as your sought release.

Minseok knew how much you loved it, having him eat you out, watching this brutal crime-lord sink to his knees before you, his face buried between your legs.

He knew it was the perfect way to reward you.

By the way your breaths hitched and the way your grip on his hair tightened, he knew you were close.

“Daddy… Daddy….  _Daddy_ ….” you were mumbling, eyes closed, arching against the wall.

He looked up at you from between your legs, his eyes on your face when you finally came. He loved how you looked when you came: the flush on your cheeks, sweat shimmering on your skin, lips parted and eyes closed. Nothing but ecstasy on your face and his name falling from your lips in an endless prayer.

His mouth worked you through your peak, drinking every last drop of the evidence of your climax.

He could  ** _never_**  get enough of you.

You slumped against the wall when the pleasure ebbed away, and he chuckled, seeing the blissed out look on your face.

Gathering you up into his arms, he took you to your bedroom.

“Look at what I got you, babygirl,” he breathed into your ear, tipping his head in the direction of your bed.

You looked at it and gasped.

The mattress of your bed was stacked with cash. Bundles upon bundles of hundred dollar bills, stacked neatly into a pile that covered every square inch of your bed.

“What’s this?” you asked.

He laughed and pushed you down on top of the pile. “I wanted to fuck my babygirl on the pile of cash she earned tonight. Wiring the money into your account is so boring…” he said, pouting playfully while he unbuckled his pants. “Fucking my best assassin on a bed of her money is a much more fun way of rewarding her…”

You giggled, watching him as he undressed before coming to your waiting arms and removing the last bit of clothing that kept you hidden from him, your underwear.

When he sank into your depths, you welcomed him with a relieved moan. He was  _here_. He was finally here,  _inside_   _you_ , to soothe the ache that you always felt for him.

Cupping his face, you brought him to you for a kiss. “I’ve missed you, Daddy,” you moaned against his lips.

“I know, princess,” he groaned, rolling his hips against yours in sharp, deep thrusts. “I’ve missed you too.”

Never ceasing his thrusts, he kissed along your neck, going lower until he was at your breasts. Cupping the soft mounds in his hands, he suckled at your nipples, until they were hard peaks, glistening with his saliva.

“ _Daddy._.. I’m-” you mewled, letting your head fall back against the stack of cash he was fucking you on. “I’m close…”

“Come for me, kitten,” he breathed against your breast, reaching down between your legs and stroking your clit between his fingers.

Your orgasm came upon you like a tidal wave, making you cry out his name, your cunt clenching and contracting around him like a vice, bringing him to his own release. You milked him for all he had, and he spilled into you, filling you with cum.

When he withdrew from you, you watched him with hooded eyes as he spread your thighs, watching his cum dribble out from you, onto the money you were lying upon.

“My favorite sight,” he mused, running his fingers through your folds, collecting his cum and massaging it into the skin of your inner thigh.

“I love you, Daddy,” you moaned, bringing him to you for a kiss.

“Daddy loves his little princess,” he replied, before meeting your lips.

 


End file.
